friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 1
Marinett?...Marinett?! Obudź się w końcu!- Wykrzyknęła zirytowana nauczycielka. - Słucham? Och...przepraszam proszę pani.- Powiedziała nastolatka ze skruszoną miną, z zakłopotania na jej policzkach zagościły lekkie rumieńce. -Zadałam ci pyt...- Kobieta nie zdążyła jednak dokończyć, gdyź przerwał jej dzwonek na przerwę. Wymownie przewróciła oczami.- Z resztą już nie ważne. Jutro będziesz wywołana do odpowiedzi. - Oczywiście, proszę pani.- Po chwili tak jak reszta wychodziła z klasy. Nie była zdziwiona, gdy Chloe wypowiedziałam kąśliwą uwagę, odnośnie jej nieobecnego zachowania i ku zdenerwowaniu blondynki zignorowała ją. -Hej, Alya! Robisz coś dziś?- Zaczepiła swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. -Och, Marinett. Tak, wiesz, idę z Nino na randkę, ale zadzwonię do ciebie z opisem relacji. -Spoko, ale wiesz, nie pomijaj mi pikantnych szczególików.- Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do dziewczyny, co ta odwzajemniła i po chwili kierowały się w stronę swoich domów. - Tikki, jak myślisz. Jak to jest mieć chłopaka?- Zapytała swoją kwami, która wychyliła się z jej torebki. - Nie miałam chłopaka.- Na tę wiadomość szatynka zachichotała. - Kilka tysięcy lat i chłopaka nie masz? - Ha, ha, ha bardzo śmiesznie. Mówi to dziewczyna, która kocha się w jednym chłopaku od kilku lat. - Dobra, koniec, chowaj się, bo wchodzimy do domu.- Kwami wykonała polecenie, a gdy dziewczyna była już w swoim pokoju, wyleciała z torebki i usiadła na biurku. Po chwili i dziewczyna się tam usadowiła i zaczęła odrabiać lekcje. Gdy skończyła, zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju. Wszędzie były zdjęcia jej wymarzonego chłopaka...Adriena. Sielankę przerwał krzyk pewnej kobiety, która uciekała wraz z dzieckiem na rękach. -Ocho, widać mamy plany na popołudnie. Tikki, kropkuj!- Za chwilę, znalazła się na dachu, jako biedronka. Zaczęła się rozglądać, pomogła wcześniejszej kobiecie i pobiegła dalej. Po kilku przecznicach jej oczom ukazał się chłopak, no prawie...miał wilcze uszy, ogon i pysk tego oto zwierzęcia. -Auuuuu! Jestem Alsatian! Zapłacicie, za krzywdzenie bezdomnych psów.- Zawył wilkołak, dziewczyna przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, ale jej uwagę przykuł lądujący obok niej właściciel Miraculum. - To dzisiaj bawimy się w hycli, Biedronsiu?- Zapytał unosząc kącik ust ku górze i spoglądając na nią flirciarskim spojrzeniem. -Nie będziesz się bać, kici, kici. W końcu to twój odwieczny wróóóg.- Zachichotała słodko, wywołując u jej partnera lekki rumieniec, on jednak szybko się ogarnął. - Jak go kilka razy podrapie, to do żadnego kota się nie zbliży. Gdzie jest jego akuma? -Wydaję mi się, że w jego obroży. Tej fioletowej, na szyi.- Wskazała palcem na fioletową rzecz, która była ciasno zapięta pod brodą. -Acha, widzę. To bierzemy się do roboty!- Zeskoczyli z dachu i wylądowali przed stworzeniem. - Bardzo zły z ciebie piesek.- Powiedział chłopak machając palce z udawanym rozczarowaniem. Biedronka tylko przewróciła oczami i wzrokiem powróciła do Alsatiana, który jak widać szykował się do ataku. Po chwili zostali odrzuceni kilka metrów dalej, przez falę dźwiękową wywołaną szczeknięciem potwora. Dziewczyna już miała wylądować na ziemi, ale poczuła, że została złapana. - Aż tak na mnie lecisz Biedroneczko? -Aż tak cię to interesuję kotku?- Odwdzięczyła się pięknym za nadobne. Czarny Kot natomiast był zaskoczony jej odpowiedzią, zwykle od razu gasiła go, a teraz taki dwuznaczny tekst. Odstawił ją na ziemię i puścił jej oczko. -Później o tym porozmawiamy Księżniczko.- Natychmiastowo odskoczyli unikając kolejnego ataku i schowali się za autem.-Przydałoby się zamknąć mu pysk, może by tak nie ujadał. -Masz racje. Szczęśliwy traf!- Po tym miała w dłoniach lasso. Nie musiała się jakoś specjalnie zastanawiać, bo wiedziała co ma zrobić.- Czarny Kocie, mógłbyś go uspokoić, wiesz, żeby tak nie wierzgał. -Tak jest, my Lady.- Wywołując Kotaklizm, zrobił dziurę w drodzę, w którą wpadł wilkołak. Po chwili stwór miał związany pysk. -Czyń honory Kotku.- Podała mu obrożę, którą on rozdarł pazurami. Z rzeczy wyleciała mała akuma, zamieniona później w niewinnego motyla. Wszystko powróciło do normalności, a zamiast groźnego psa, pojawił się zdezorientowany mieszkaniec miasta. Bohaterowie przybili żółwika, a dziewczyna wskoczyła na dach. - Hej Biedronsiu, mieliśmy porozmawiać!- Ta odwróciła się w jego stronę. - To mnie złap, Kocurze!- Zaczęła skakać po dachach, a za nią kot. W pewnym momencie spadła do jednego z zaułków. Chłopak zeskoczył również i nie mógł uwierzyć... - Szybka jest!- Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił do siebie. Natomiast z uliczki wyłoniła się dziewczyna. - Bardzo sprytnie Marinett.- Pochwaliła ją przyjaciółka. - No wiem, Tikki. Wracamy, jestem zmęczona.- Pokierowała się w stronę domu. Nie zauważyła siedzącej na dachu postaci. - Ale ja jestem sprytniejszy, Biedronsiu.- Z jego ust wydobył się cichy chichot zadowolenia i pokierował się do swojej willi. NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ: -Hej, Marinett! Widziałaś wczorajszą akcję Biedronki i Czarnego Kota? -Alya, dobrze wiemy, że zdajesz raport na blogu z każdej ich walki. -No tak, miło, że zaglądasz.- Ucieszyła się dziewczyna. -A czego się spodziewałaś? -Po mojej BFF, że pierwsza mnie zaczepi i wypyta. -Nie śmiałabym zabierać ci tego zaszczytu.- Teatralnie się ukłoniła, po czym obie się roześmiały i ruszyły do klasy. - No dobrze, dzisiaj jako pracę domową, dostaniecie projekt. Podzielę was na czteroosobowe grupy. Pomyślmy...Kim, Max, Sabrina i...Chloe. - Co proszę pani?! Czemu nie mogę być z Adrienem. - Ponieważ z nim są Nino, Alya i Marinett. - Zaraz zadzwonię do taty, na pewno mu się to niespodoba.- Blondynka mierzyła wyzywającym wzrokiem kobietę. - Na pewno, nie spodoba mu się również uwaga, która za chwilę możesz dostać.- Dziewczyna obrażona siedziała cicho do końca lekcji. Tematem okazały się być zabytki Paryża. Po szkolę wszyscy spotkali się u Adriena. -No dobra, mam pomysł. Podzielimy się na grupy i pozbieramy informację o podstawowych zabytkach. Co wy na to?- Zaproponowała dziewczyna w okularach. -Wspaniały pomysł, słodka. -Spoko. -Oki. Jakie będą grupy?- Zapytała szatynka. - Ja i Nino, i ty, i Adrien.- Gdy posiadaczka miraculum to usłyszała zmierzyła przyjaciółkę wzrokiem, który był pełen podejrzenia i lęku. Ta zbliżyła się do niej i szepnęła jej na ucho. -Spokojnie kochana, bądź sobą. Chcę pobyć z Nino sam na sam, wiesz o co mi chodzi. -Czy mam się czuć zazdrosna o twojego nowego chłopaka?- Skirowała swoje pytanie w odpowiedzi na kolejny plan Alyi. -Sama byś sobie lepiej jakiegoś znalazła, a nie mnie się czepiasz.- Spojrzenie okularnicy skierowane było na blondyna. Marinett natychmiast się na nią rzuciła z sarkastyczną odpowiedzią. -Gdyby nie Biedronka i fakt, że Nino był wcześniej zakochany we mnie, nie miałabyś chłopaka.- Ta uwaga widocznie uraziła dziewczynę i już miały polecieć słowa, których potem będą żałować, ale przeszkodzili im chłopcy. -Wiesz co Marinett? Uważam, że powinniśmy już iść i pozbierać te informacje. -Tak właśnie, Alya. Niech oni pójdą na wieżę Eiffla, a my do jakiegoś muzeum.- Zawtórował mu przyjaciel, w odpowiedzi dostali tylko ciche fuknięcia, więc ruszyli w stronę wskazanych miejsc. Chłopaka przez cały czas zastanawiało to co zobaczył wczorajszego dnia, to nie mogła być pomyłka. Miał obok siebie Biedronkę, która okazała się jego przyjaciółką... no w sumie nie do końca. Kochał Ladybug, ale teraz jego uczucia przenoszą się na Marinett, w końcu to ta sama dziewczyna. -Marinett, tak właściwie to co to było? Wiesz, chyba o co mu chodzi?- Szatynka zatrzymała się gwałtownie, przez zdenerwowanie, dopiero teraz zdała sobię sprawę z tego, że jest pod wieżą Eiffla z chłopakiem w którym kocha się od kilku lat. Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu nie czuła się skrępowana, być może dla tego, że rzeważało zdenerwowanie spowodowane zachowaniem jej przyjaciółki. -Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.- Odparła krzyżując ręce na piersi, tym samym je podkreślając, co nie uszło uwadze lekko zarumienionego chłopaka. -M...Marinett, wiesz o co się pytam, więc mi odpowiedz.- Dziewczyna westchnęła i podeszła trochę bliżej chłopaka. -Po prostu jest to dla mnie trochę drażliwy temat. -Temat związku i chłopaków? -N...no powiedzmy, nie tyle drażliwy, co wstydliwy.Gadam o tym tylko z Alyą i nie chce, żeby ktoś inny wiedział o takich rozmowach. Chyba rozumiesz? -Mhm. Właściwie, to dlaczego? Oczywiście jak nie chcesz, to nie mów.- Wchodzili właśnie na wieżę, wiatr lekko rozwiewał ich włosy, nie odezwała się do czasu gdy weszli na górę. Oparła dłonie o barierkę i utkwiła wzrok w oddali. Blondyn wpatrywał się w jej zamyśloną minę, po chwili dziewczyna zagryzła wargę, a za moment wypowiedziała cichym głosem. -Jestem nieszczęśliwie zakochaną singielką, w której zakochują się inni, a ja nawet nie mogę odwzajemnić tych uczuć.- Mimowolnie jej myśli pokierowały w stronę przyjaciela, który skrywał swą twarz za kocim obliczem. Wiedziała co do niej czuje, jednak nie potrafiła odwzajemnić tych uczuć. To było za trudne, w Adrienie kochała się kilka lat, nie mogło to zniknąć za jednym ruchem różdżki. Na jej usta wpłynął smutny uśmiech, a oczy pokryła szklista powłoka. Chłopak zauważył to i mia ochotę powiedzieć jej o swoim sekrecie, ale wiedział, że jeszcze nie może. Wiedział, że musi sobie wszystko poukładać i szanował jej decyzje. Był w niej zakochany, ale tak wiele o niej nie wiedział, czuł się z tym źle, lecz nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z miłości do niej. Po chwili dziewczyna poczuła oplatającą ją w pasie rękę. Powstrzymała łzy, które zastąpiły rumieńce. Adrien był taki opiekuńczy i miły. Teraz już wiedziała kogo kocha i był to chłopak, który stał u jej boku, i starał się dodać jej otuchy. Uśmiechnęła się, tym razem szczerze, a wiatr nie pozostawił śladu po dawnych myślach. Zajęli się zbieraniem informacji na prezentacje. Zdecydowałam, że nie będę pisać tytułów, bo: A: Są na Wiki, gdzie zaczęłam...czyli przeze mnie nazywanej "biedronkową Wiki" B: Są na stronce z linkami do rozdziałów Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach